


Cigarette Daydreams

by freckledkirschtein



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: (high fives self), Cage the Elephant, Cigarette Daydreams, M/M, WHAT DO YOU MEAN AWKWARD KISSING, a work for a tumblr user again, god i love this song so much, hehheh, i'm just generous, more fluffiness, real tags time, serenades, so heres some awkward jean singing to a sad marco, what more could you need
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 03:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2677355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freckledkirschtein/pseuds/freckledkirschtein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco has been sad and awkward for the almost the whole week now, and Jean can't seem to figure out what's wrong. So the obvious decision is to serenade Marco with his favourite song.</p><p>For Tumblr user attackontitanhasruinedmylife (???)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cigarette Daydreams

For Tumblr user [attackontitanhasruinedmylife](attackontitanhasruinedmylife.tumblr.com) (I think... once I answered your request it immediately deleted the ask, and I couldn't remember the username!!! D:)

If you would life to request a quick-fic from me (ITS FREEEEE) just go [here](http://freckledjeankirschtein.tumblr.com/post/103622314403/hello-everybody-ive-been-having-some-writers).

Anyway, here it is! Hope you like sappy things, cause this will fill your heart.

 

Marco had spent the whole day ducking down corridors, avoiding people, trying his hardest not to talk to anyone. No one had noticed, apart from his best friend Jean that is.

Jean had noticed how rare Marco had seemed that last week, he would make limited conversation, and find his way out of social events. The day that he completely cut himself off from the world around him, and hid from everyone, and completely avoided any form of conversation, was the day that Jean decided he needed to be the person Marco was for him.

It was Jean’s turn to cheer Marco up, instead of it being the other way around.

So Jean dug out his old guitar, and sat down for a few hours, memorising the chords to one of Marco’s favourite songs. He learned the lyrics, he got the pitch right, he worked out some nice little chord variations… he stayed up late that night, learning a song just for Marco.

The next day was a Saturday, which meant that he had the whole day off, and so did Marco. So Jean made his way to Marco’s dorm, with his old acoustic guitar slung over his shoulder. As he made his way there, he hummed the tune for ‘Cigarette Daydreams’ under his breath. He couldn’t get it wrong. He wanted to make Marco happy, and he couldn’t stuff it up.

As Jean tiptoed up to Marco’s door, he took a deep breath. He was going to do this. He was going to confess to Marco just how much he meant to him, and he was going to sing a song for Marco. He let out his breath, and slowly slipped through the door.

He walked into the apartment, and it was eerily silent. Slowly, he made his way around the small rooms, until he got to Marco’s bedroom. And there he was.

His silhouette stretched across the bed, the shape of his body perfectly accented by the bright morning light, his freckled stark against the pale skin of his face. He appeared to be waking, so Jean got his guitar in position.

Deep breath in, deep breath out.

He started playing the first few chords, and Marco woke up, and slowly started moving into a sitting position. He opened his eyes slowly, and saw Jean. His eyes went wide, but eventually his face contorted into a smile.

“Did you stand there all alone? Oh I cannot explain what's going down, I can see you standing next to me, in and out somewhere else right now. You sigh, look away, I can see it clear as day, close your eyes, so afraid, hide behind that baby face.”

Marco was smiling, and his eyes gave away that he was puzzled. Jean’s voice rang out around the room and down the echoey hallway, a pitch-perfect buzz that left a nice humming in Marco’s ears.

“You can drive all night, looking for answers in the pouring rain. You wanna find peace of mind, looking for the answer.”

Jean smiles, and takes a deep breath for the second verse.

“Funny how it seems like yesterday, as I recall you were looking out of place. Gathered up your things and slipped away, ao time at all I followed you into the hall. Cigarette daydream, you were only seventeen. Soft speak with a mean streak, nearly brought me to my knees.”

Marco laughed, understanding that this verse completely applied to him and Jean.

“You can drive all night, looking for the answers in the pouring rain. You wanna find peace of mind, looking for the answer. If we could find a reason, a reason to change looking for the answer. If you could find a reason, a reason to stay, standing in the pouring rain.”

Intermission time. Jean grinned, and strummed a little bit harder on the guitar, and Marco slowly hummed the background vocals, to which Jean laughed at. Final verse.

“You can drive all night, looking for answers in the pouring rain. You wanna find peace of mind, looking for the answer. If we could find a reason, a reason to change, looking for the answer. If you could find a reason, a reason to stay… standing in the pouring rain.”

Marco clapped, and Jean did a stupid little bow.

“Jean, why did you serenade me at 7 in the morning on a Saturday?” Marco talked carefully, not wanting to offend Jean.

“You looked so down this week, and I- I just wanted to cheer you up like you always did for me.” Marco smiled sadly, and nodded his head at Jean, who looked down at the ground sheepishly. “What’s wrong?”

“Do you promise not to stop being my friend, no matter what the problem is?”

“O-Of course Marco! I would never leave you.” Marco blushed lightly, and smiled at Jean.

“Well, I realised that something have changed in our friendship-”

“Was I a dick to you in someway? Please tell me I wasn-”

“I forgot the parachute.”

“P-Parachute?”

“When I fell for you. I was worried you would hate me. Now, you idiot. Are you going to get some coffee for the guy who you woke up too early on a Saturday?”

Jean grinned, and flushed up. “Y-Yes!” He was about to walk out of the door, when re thought what he was doing. He quickly turned around again, and ran back to Marco. He laid a soft peck down on Marco’s cheek, and then ran out of the door faster than The Flash.

Marco's laugh rang out and around the house, and Jean couldn’t have been happier.

 **  
  
  
**


End file.
